Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 October 2013
01:15 randomous? 01:15 wikia bot? 01:26 hi 01:31 ???? 01:31 Somebody got a new icon 01:33 who? 01:34 i got a new icon 01:34 :D 01:34 Twin did.'w' 01:34 Yu got urs a while ago 01:34 i just recently changed mine on here 01:34 Omg 01:34 it was a qr code 01:34 remember? 01:35 im #7 on the wikia 01:35 yeah,i know 01:35 im #4 BOOM WHAT 01:35 lol jk 01:35 but i am #4 01:35 hey 01:35 Awesome 01:35 do you remember GimmeMoreCoinz? 01:35 Im saying because I havent even been here a month 01:35 Yeah 01:35 Of course 01:36 Anybody have creativity? 01:36 Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 October 2013 01:36 Read about 3/4 down 01:36 :( 01:37 it goes all the way to the near bottom 01:37 OMG 01:37 im terrible 01:38 I need to go fix that 01:38 but 01:38 why are u terrible? 01:38 Random said not to edit 01:38 because of all that spammish encoded text I put 01:38 dont worry bout it 01:38 just read 01:38 you neeed to know 01:38 :( 01:38 Isnt that what it is?-.~.^ 01:39 no 01:39 11:22 there's no way on the planet i'll ever forgive you now. 11:23 omg 11:23 or tobu 11:23 so 11:23 rot in hell have a nice life. 11:23 okay 11:23 to everyone else here 11:23 thanks for being so nice to me it's been fun 11:23 i wont be part of a community who's members can't /wont behave ethically. 01:40 11:28 i quit this community.. 01:40 :( 01:41 cnjncejnek 01:41 augh 01:41 coinz said smile. 01:41 jcejcjevce 01:41 /.n.\ 01:41 o.o 01:41 WHAT!? 01:41 i need to go read that 01:41 she cussed like...well...ive never seen her before 01:41 it cant be true /.n.\ 01:42 i gtg 01:42 i might get in trouble for reposting that 01:42 if i do, 01:42 tell them 01:42 that 01:42 i drank some gatorade 01:43 Bye 01:43 /.n.\ 01:43 Coinz... 01:43 I have to talk to her on Skype 01:46 /-n-\ 01:46 Shes 01:46 ... 01:46 offline 01:49 online! 01:58 offline 02:03 Online 03:58 katsu 03:58 darn 03:58 i have to leave in like 5 minutes 03:59 also,um,coinz is really mad at u i think 03:59 C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C: 03:59 y? 03:59 idk 03:59 maybe its twin 04:00 she was taling about smile. and said that u can rot in......for mentioning it 04:00 and twin can go .... himself for saying its no big deal 04:00 It was a joke D: 04:00 its just a pic 04:00 and she was saying shes had nightmares from it 04:00 i know 04:00 but she 04:00 How??? 04:00 has 04:00 left 04:01 She said earlier 04:01 shes leaving this community 04:01 idk 04:01 but it scares me too 04:01 That is in the story it can only be passed through email for it to work 04:01 so please dont talk about cp anymore to me 04:02 wtf? 04:02 ? 04:02 my day is 1/3 ruined 04:02 reading the chat logs? 04:02 why? 04:02 Coinz hates meh apparently so 1/3 of my day is ruined 04:03 sorry 04:03 for telling u 04:03 atleast i have good new to keep me up 04:03 so,ive gotta go 04:03 want to reg each other? 04:03 ok 04:03 i have to get 3ds 04:03 so,theres nothing wrong with ur mii? 04:03 kk 04:04 nope 04:04 just mii (budum tssss) 04:04 Twin:lolwut? 04:05 4613 - 7463 - 3640 04:05 Name:Sparky 04:05 FC:1091-8564-1356 04:06 i can chat through swapnote now to 04:06 .Yay,u look normal.'w' 04:06 yep 04:06 i had to format my mem 04:06 Ill have to filter images from u so i dont get cp everyday 04:06 ^-^ 04:06 jk,hopefully .-. 04:06 Is zelda:LBW multi? 04:06 gtg 04:06 lets chat on 3ds 04:07 I preordered LoZ:LBW today and im going to the midnight LAUNCH! :D DD 04:07 k 07:54 hi person 08:24 hello 08:28 im mad at u twin 08:28 why 08:44 why is everyone always afk 08:58 I'm mad too. 09:02 Hey guys 09:03 hi 09:04 whats up 09:05 ... 09:05 programming games 09:05 lol 09:05 i would but i broke my collar bone 09:05 how? 09:06 i have a question for you 09:06 what 09:06 hockey 09:06 oh 09:06 can you help me with 1-2 projects 09:06 depends 09:06 what are the projects 09:07 one is a math game... the other is a trivia game. there not complex though 09:07 hmm 09:07 what do you need help with 09:07 there simply print if input goto and else 09:08 so what do you need help with 09:08 brb 09:08 just like q and as for trivia and the sub div and mul for math 09:10 sub? 09:11 subtraction 09:11 oo 09:11 so you need questions? 09:11 mhm 09:11 hi levice 09:11 but ill post qrs for u to edit 09:11 kk 09:11 hey levice 09:12 sooo... 09:12 ummm 09:13 i lost my thing so i can access my sd card... 09:13 o: 09:13 ok i have an idea 09:13 i come up with like 10 questions and message it to your wall 09:14 kk 09:14 ok ill message when i come up with 10 qs and as 09:16 yhx 09:16 have you tried simplec yet? 09:16 thx* 09:16 im scanning the qrs now 09:17 mhmm its confusing the crap ot of me 09:17 leeeeeeeeeeviceeeeeeeee 09:17 painful right now 09:18 Leviceljir 09:19 i posted on ur wall 09:19 omg 09:19 hey sparky 09:19 a party 09:19 im not at 09:19 hi sparky 09:19 how do u know my name? 09:20 hi twin 09:20 i am on nl 09:20 Im not '-' 09:20 i saw you on something o_O 09:20 Where? 09:20 ? 09:20 '~' 09:21 well,ok,Hi Burrito 09:21 well u are sparkystream xD 09:21 hello 09:21 Yep 09:21 i broke my collor bone 09:21 whats the simplec command to end the program 09:22 D: 09:22 hey twin i posted on ur wall so nwe can discuss easier 09:22 kk 09:22 ... 09:23 so what are u working on sparky 09:23 ugh i cant figure this out 09:23 i need the help of 09:23 IAmAPerson620 09:23 i summon you 09:23 Um... 09:24 2 of my prgs are now on a hiatus 09:24 so nothing,really ._. 09:24 Person 09:24 i summon you 09:24 hi yoshi 09:24 hi yoshi 09:24 hold on twin 09:24 i need help with simplec 09:24 IAmAPerson620 09:24 IAmAPerson620 09:24 IAmAPerson620 09:24 IAmAPerson620 09:24 IAmAPerson620 09:24 stop 09:24 dont spam it 09:24 he just heard 5 beeps 09:25 itll get his attention 09:25 hopefully 09:25 {\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Calibri;}{\f1\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New;}} 09:25 {\colortbl ;\red0\green0\blue255;} 09:25 {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.21.2510;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\sa200\sl276\slmult1\qj\lang9\f0\fs22 Hey, guys! Phil (IAmAPerson) here. First off, thanks for getting the \i SimpleC Interpreter \i0 for Petit Computer! This language is \b heavily\b0 influenced by C++, so if you know C or C++, this should come fairly easily. It is a weak language, but can do a good bit still. It can support up to 10 strings and 10 variables, and a program can have a max of twenty-two lines. Now, for the tutorial.\par 09:25 \pard\sa200\sl276\slmult1\par 09:25 \par 09:25 \pard\sa200\sl276\slmult1\qc\b\fs32 Part 1 - Input, Output, and Math\b0\par 09:25 \pard\sa200\sl276\slmult1\qj\fs22 Ok. We all know that \i every\i0 language has an output command. In C++, it's \b cout<<\b0 . Here's a great example of how much this language is influenced by C++. 09:25 stop saying stop,i hate that word DX 09:25 Hi Sparky, Not hi Twin. 09:25 o.o 09:25 Why not? 09:25 <.< >.> 09:25 YOSHI! hi 09:25 hi levice 09:25 why did you not say hi to me 09:26 B) 09:26 U made Coinz to leave and i dont want to say hi to you D:< 09:26 hi??? 09:26 i didnt make coinz do anything i just stated that i was gonna mess with my friends 09:26 Hi Burritothing. 09:27 Burrito??? plz 09:27 she decided that was a good reason to leave 09:27 'n' 09:27 Just kidding, welcome burrito. 09:27 UHHH... 09:27 thx 09:27 yoshi on nl???? 09:27 What is NL? 09:28 yoshi help Burrito 09:28 Nintendo Life 09:28 yoshi hows smb3 going 09:28 I'm not on Nintendo Life 09:28 SMB3 is going well, but I need someone to convert title screen into GRP 09:28 i could do that 09:28 You could? *-* 09:28 if you ever need to contact me for any reason 09:28 but it would probably take a ton of qr codes 09:29 landenmaderiaisawesome@gmail.com 09:29 Twin, a GRP file needs 1 QR 09:29 not if youre converting a picture from pc 09:30 It's a NES screen 09:30 hi 09:30 but to remake it as a GRP i would have to convert a pic from pc 09:30 hello sonny 09:30 Welcome Sonnything. 09:31 x3 09:31 :P 09:31 hi? 09:31 Hi! Hi? Hi. 09:32 Heloo 09:32 sparky how good r u at making music 09:32 Hi hi hi, hi hi. Hi hi! Hi hi hi. Hi hi, hi? Hi. 09:32 Hi 09:33 Now I have a feeling this is DL:ET 09:33 back 09:33 um,pretty good 09:33 Whats DL:ET? x) 09:33 really good? 09:33 hi Sonny 09:33 With that once scene with all those Dexters saying hi 09:33 DL:ET (Dexter's Lab: Ego Trip) 09:33 Never saw it. 09:33 hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ihiih hihi ih ih ih ih ih ih ih h 09:34 sparky r u really good at it 09:34 idk 09:34 i havent been rated by somebody 09:35 r u so good you can make some terraria music in ptc <.< >.> 09:35 hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi. 09:35 TERRARIA IS DA BOMB 09:35 Ok i gtg °w° 09:36 /.n.\ 09:36 I was just reading the chat log about 09:36 coinz leaving 09:36 and it mentioned smile 09:36 so me and my stupid mind 09:36 I knew its a cp,but without thinking googled it 09:36 ow gawd,I frooting hate cp 09:36 sparky 09:36 it scares the froot outta me >o< 09:36 what? 09:37 hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi.hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, hi hi hi hi hi 09:37 cp??? 09:37 can you make terraria music in ptc 11:35 Did you see My picture for my OS? 11:36 no 11:36 link plz 11:37 SOS 11:37 oh yeah,i did\ 11:37 Because honestly, That's all people do. 11:37 XD 11:38 how do they though? 11:39 They steal and save a picture from Google images (or if they are really lazy, Bing, put it in Paint or such program, and write text over it. Then, most programs will let you save that directly as an image, which they use as their OS's Logo. 11:40 oh 11:42 where were u? 11:43 @LCJ OS 11:43 @Epic OS 11:43 @another one that I can't find 11:47 hello 11:48 1000,101,1100,1100,1111 11:49 Also, Search "Binary" in Google, and look at the number of results. 11:51 !!!! 11:51 ???? 11:52 i havent seen a word since 7:40 11:53 omg hi waffle 11:53 1000,101,1100,1100,1111-1,111,1,1001,1110 11:54 In binary, the number corresponding to a letter in order of the alphabet, where comma (,) seperates letters and a dash (-) seperates words. 11:55 hi waffle 2013 10 08